Genesis Mörder
My name is Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя, pleasure to make your acquaintence. I'm the former apprentice of Alice Black, but since she ... died ... yeah. I'm the youngest child in a lineage of thirteen others, well ... they all died. Painfully. The closest to me was Nathaniel. Until he died. So I'm the only surviving lineage of Mσ̈rder. Because Natty died. Nathaniel and I were chosen to apprentice under the phoenix for quite awhile after the others died, in isolation somewhere beyond this world. We've both learned how to travel through time, space, etc, as well as harness different powers. Nathaniel learned invincibility as well as immediate healing of both the body and mind ... he worked as a traveling medic, going to some of the most remote places in the world to tend to all sorts of creatures. He's cool like that. And while he learned to heal - I learned to kill. Nathaniel might be older than me, but he was a real ditz, and I traveled with him a lot, acting as a guardian, a bodyguard. Until he died. I my own services as a Private Investigator or Assassin ... for the right price, of course. Which is a lot ... Appearance As seen in the picture, I have crimson hair and scarlet eyes - like blood. I'm approximately 5'11, while my brother Nathaniel is was 5'12. Until he died. I miss Natty. Because he died. I'll wear anything comfortable, but I usually wear a black tank top under a tan longcoat, or with a beige cloak, with leather combat boots and comfortable, somewhat loose camoflauge pants (with lots of pockets). I also sport a brown belt, with a few daggers on it, and I almost always have my rifle slung over my shoulder. Sometimes I get tired of carrying it and simply make if float beside me, or have it disappear, to be summoned when I need it. Also when I'm too lazy to walk. Though I can teleport, I enjoy riding on my hoverboard, which is a sleek, silver board with gold trim that looks like a snowboard. I'll summon it if I require it's use. And yes - I can use it as a snowboard, a surfboard, or anything. Companions Zinder: Zinder was is Nathaniel's pet gryffin until he died. A silver coin gryffin, his kind was hunted to near extinction for the riches they disintegrated into at death - silver coins. Their furry pelts and mane are silver, and so are their gleaming plumes. The skin underneath all of that, though - is a pure white. Blut: Blut is a ginger/bloody leopard, and Genesis's companion. News New will be posted here! Until I die. XD History As a young child of five years I lived in the wealthy Mσ̈rder estate, where I was the youngest out of the new lineage of 13 others, ranging from 5 years of age to 16, all from different parents that were the last generation of Mσ̈rder. But then everyone died. Wait. That's later on. Just making a point here. Then Alice Black came to the Mσ̈rder estate. The Black family was a good friend of us Mσ̈rder, and sometimes different people from their family would visit, and stay for long periods of time. They'd feast and dance with us, the head of their household, Sir Lukas Black, was a business partner of my father, Sir Niklas Mσ̈rder. Alice was different from the other members of the Black family. She was distant, and only appeared for meals, or during formal celebrations. Other than that, she remained in her quarters. She announced that she was looking for two apprentices. The eldest two children, Leoni and Arnold were suggested. She said she wanted someone younger, who had more time. Karolin and Axel were next. She still declined, saying they were too old. Then she had left the family piece. That is the end of my family life, as Nathaniel and I were chosen to apprentice with her. The rest is to remain secret. Category:Roleplayer Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters